A Glimpse Into the Future
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: What happens when professor Flitwick introduces the class to a new charm that by enchanting a mirror, allows you to see a randomly picked glimpse of what your future holds? Lots of surprised people I’d wager.


**Summary:** What happens when professor Flitwick introduces the class to a new charm that by enchanting a mirror, allows you to see a randomly picked glimpse of what your future holds? Lots of surprised people I'd wager.

**WARNING!:** This story is rated M for a reason, and is going to contain mature subject matter and sexual situations. So if you aren't of age, please do not read. You have all been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any other part of the Potterverse. I do own the plot for this story though. :D

**Author' Note:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum fic. I warn you that I haven't read this pairing before, so I'm just playing with a random idea I found rather funny last night when I was having trouble falling asleep. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Also, please go check out my other stories.**

**Reviews are AMAZING things. :3**

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **embirsiphonelilathia**, my very first friend through this site, and the person who suggested I write a story where the pairing was Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum, as according to her, I have a knack for writing the rare and uncommon pairings. So this is for you love! I hope you like! :3

* * *

**A Glimpse Into the Future**

**Chapter One**

"Hello class!" Professor Flitwick chirped happily as the students filled into the classroom.

"Urgh, another morning person." Ron grumbled, shooting Hermione a dark look as he made his way to his desk. As far as he was concerned, classes should not start at bloody 8:00 AM, it was just too damn early.

Sharing looks, Hermione and Harry scooted their chairs as far away as possible from the rain cloud that was their best friend, before huddling together and going back to their mission at hand. So focused were they, that they didn't notice as the blond ferret approached them for their early morning banter.

"Uh hum…" Draco cleared his throat when the duo didn't acknowledge him.

"UH HUM…" he tried again, louder this time.

When this didn't garner any reaction, other than causing the grumpy looking Weasel to shoot him a sleepy glare, Draco made his way closer to his adversaries to find out what could have possibly led them to forget about their daily argument.

_The nerve of those Gryffies_, he pouted inwardly. _Malfoys do not get forgotten or ignored! It simply wasn't done._

As he reached their table, he was shocked to find the bushy haired know-it-all and Scarhead diligently scribbling predictions in what appeared to be a cootie-catcher.

They had forgotten about him because of a cootie-catcher.

A folded _piece of paper_ with scribblings on it.

_Now that is a low blow._ He thought angrily.

Snatching the offending self-made fortuneteller from under their noses, Malfoy sneered at them.

"A cootie-catcher?" he asked, disdain obvious in his voice.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Harry asked, his mind still hazy from being up at such an insanely early hour.

"Do you want a turn when we're finished?" he continued, not realizing exactly whom he was asking, causing Hermione to giggle helplessly into her hand.

_Poor Harry_, she thought amusedly, _he really doesn't know what he is saying…I suppose I should help him out before he says anything else he'll regret later…_

"Now why would I do that Potter?" Draco asked, sneer firmly in place.

"Because you've always wanted to know what your future contains of course." Harry replied seriously.

Giving up on conquering her giggles, Hermione decided that Harry could fend for himself today.

Besides, this was just too amusing to watch.

"Settle down now class," Professor Flitwick squeaked, his voice drowned-out from the chatter throughout the classroom. Realizing that direr measures would have to be taken, the small Professor pointed his wand at his throat.

"Sonorus."

"Quiet." He intoned once more, his many times over magnified voice stunning the classroom into silence.

"Quietus." He muttered, canceling the charm.

He just knew that this was going to be a long class today.

* * *

**There, a nice little chapter to get the ball rolling. :)**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories. :D**

**Reviews are LOVED.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
